Egyptian Curtains
by kaylina
Summary: rare HotaruxQuatre oneshot. short but very sweet. Just came up with it and had to write it down. Hope you like! lemme know!


so like i said: Hotaru x Quatre. short but sweet. very sweet. hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru breathed in deeply the soft scents of lilac and jasmine. A light breeze caressed her back. It ought to be illegal for anyone's bedding to smell so amazing, she thought. A soft light floated in through the open window and a light breeze slid through with it, making the sheer, Egyptian curtains billow serenely. Hotaru smiled lightly. She could so easily just lay here all day, never leaving. She could so easily just snuggle in the huge down comforter, the silk sheets, and the strong arms that encircled her waste warmly. It was actually rather unbelievable just how comfortable she was here; given that one year ago she never would have had the courage to stay the night like she had. She breathed deeply once more.

Slowly and with some awkwardness, but having never felt so warm or comfortable in her own skin as she did right at that moment, she turned around to face the man that the arms belonged to. She smiled softly as she looked at him. His golden hair, his soft features; she gently ran a finger along his jaw and down his neck. Again, she marveled at her own daring. A year ago… no, six months ago, she would never have had the courage to do such a thing.

She giggled lightly. She was no longer feeling as if she needed the outers for everything, she no longer felt as though she wasn't good enough, she no longer was scared of her own shadow – or her own power. In this one, perfect, serene moment, she was happy, and that was all that mattered – for once that was enough. Hotaru's smile softened as she stared at the amazingly beautiful man who was lying next to her, her violet eyes vibrant. He looked like one of the pictures of the God, Apollo, in one of her college textbooks – the god of the sun. She smiled yet again; he was her sun – the light that filled her life. She couldn't believe her luck. She finally felt as though she was set free from the shadows that had haunted her for so long – the darkness that Mistress Nine had left her with. She finally felt free, all because of this man – Quatre Winner.

She hadn't even known who he was when he had helped her pick up her books that day on the street. They had both blushed madly and all during their brief conversation she had wanted to run far away, but something had made her accept his invitation to dinner… Then, gradually, ever so slowly they got to know each other. He helped her to become stronger, and she had helped wash away that dark glimmer that she had seen in the back of his eyes those first few months. They had saved each other from the shadows of their past. And now she was here, in his strong arms, watching him sleep in the soft morning light. She remembered the day that she found out how rich he was – that he was not just 'Quatre Winner' but THE 'Quatre Winner' of the famed Winner Corp. She gave a short chuckle when she remembered how shocked she had been, how she had squeaked when she realized just who he was. Hotaru shook her head. Not that it mattered for more than a day, she thought. As soon as he was sure that she knew, he went back to normal, showing her around his mansion and acting as if it was the least important thing to him in the world. Hotaru loved him even more after that.

Of course, she hadn't told him that she loved him for another four months after that, despite having already known how much she cared for him nearly two months prior to finding out about his money. Apparently he had been in a similar boat with his feelings.

Hotaru continued to trace her finger down his neck and chest. How much luckier could she possibly get? She wondered. To have someone who loved her like he did? To have someone who would wrap his arms around her and tell her "I would die without you. I will always protect you." She sighed.

She looked up into his face again only to find bright blue eyes glittering with mirth staring right back at her. She blushed, despite herself.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice huskier than he probably knew.

"Oh… nothing."

He grinned, "Really? I don't believe you."

Hotaru jabbed him lightly and smiled up at him, "None of your business." She told him.

"Really?" he replied, looking bemused, "I think it is." He kissed her soundly.

Hotaru relented, "Oh, all right." She hesitated, "I-I was just thinking about when we first met… and then when we found out about each other…" Quatre smiled even more broadly.

"Ah." He laughed lightly, "I remember that first time I saw you transform from the fragile little girl I met on the street to the senshii of destruction." He laughed, "I almost ran."

Hotaru smiled. "But you didn't."

Quatre nodded, "I'm an idiot."

Hotaru jabbed him again and he smiled down at her. "You know I'm kidding."

Hotaru snuggled into his chest. "Yes, I know."

"To be honest," he told her, "I was more surprised that you stayed with me after you found out about Sandrock than that you were a sailor scout."

Hotaru looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "You were more shocked that I didn't care about your little toy robot than that I was a magical reincarnated princess? I find that hard to believe."

He actually pouted ever so slightly, "Sandrock is not a little toy robot."

Hotaru laughed, "All right, I'm sorry." she snuggled even closer and placed her head on his chest. She breathed in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her securely and Hotaru knew she had never felt so safe.

They passed the next few minutes like that, drowning in each other, neither of them wanting to move.

"Hotaru?" Quatre finally asked.

"Mmm?" she replied, dreamily.

"Will you marry me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i don't care if i'm a sap. i like being a sap. it's just more fun.


End file.
